tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Wooden Railway
Wooden Railway is a wooden model railway system created by Learning Curve. From 2013 onwards, the range is produced by Fisher-Price. Product History, Design and Make Learning Curve introduced some new designs for the track surface of wooden toy railways, such as the "clickety-clack" rails patented in 1995 and the newer tracks with a relief to supply better traction grip for battery powered engines, patented in 2002. They also introduced a road "track" on the flip-side of the railway tracks. The original models were constructed mainly from painted wood with metal used in the coupling magnets and axles and plastic for the wheels and faces. These models were relatively simple, with simple wooden stubs for the funnel and dome and details such as windows, whistles, and bufferbeams omitted. In the late 1990's and early 2000's, the models were upgraded. The wooden funnel and smokebox were replaced with a separate plastic smokebox with a more realistic funnel. The tender engines received an additional upgrade of molded plastic coal. These improved designs were manufactured until 2002, when they were replaced with a third generation of design, which included new and more detailed faces. Another update came in 2011 in the form of new faces to coincide with the recent CGI switchover. Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck (discontinued) * Donald (discontinued) * Douglas (discontinued) * Oliver (2006 limited edition reintroduction; discontinued) * Diesel * Daisy (2007 limited edition reintroduction; discontinued) * Derek (2007 limited edition reintroduction; discontinued) * Bill and Ben (2005 two-pack reintroduction; discontinued) * BoCo (2003 reintroduction; discontinued) * Mavis (2012 reintroduce and CGI face) * Skarloey (2011 reintroduction) * Rheneas (2012 reintroduction and repainted) * Peter Sam (2012 reintroduction) * Sir Handel (2012 reintroduction) * Duncan (2009 reintroduction) * Rusty (2012 reintroduction) * Duke (2012 reintroduction) * Smudger * Freddie * Mighty Mac (2012 reintroduction) * Neville (discontinued) * Dennis (discontinued) * Rosie * Emily * Murdoch (discontinued) * Spencer * Molly * Diesel 10 * Splatter (2003 single-pack reintroduction; 2011 reintroduction) * Dodge (2003 single-pack reintroduction; 2011 reintroduction) * Lady * Hank * Flora with tram coach (discontinued) * Whiff (discontinued) * Billy * Stepney * The Diesel (discontinued) * Culdee (reissued in 2005; discontinued) * 199 (reissued in 2005 and 2013) * Neil (discontinued) * Flying Scotsman (reissued 2013) * Fergus (reissued in 2013) * Wilbert (discontinued) * Big City Engine (discontinued) * Mike (discontinued) * Frank (discontinued) * Hiro (normal, patchwork, metallic, and Lost and Found) * Victor * Charlie * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle * Den * Dart * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Bertram (2012 reintroduction) * Luke * Arthur * Stafford * Stephen (normal and rusty) (coming soon) * Caitlin (coming soon) * Connor (coming soon) * Millie (coming soon) Rolling stock * Annie and Clarabel (2004 two-pack reintroduction) * Henrietta (2010 limited time reintroduction; discontinued) * Hector (discontinued) * Chicken trucks (discontinued) * Toad (2006 limited-time reintroduction; discontinued) * Scruffey (2006 limited-time reintroduction; discontinued) * Old Slow Coach (discontinued) * Rocky * Sodor Dairy trucks * Musical caboose * Sodor line caboose (discontinued) * Henry's log car (discontinued) * Knapford Express Coach (discontinued) * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (discontinued) * Tar tanker and fuel car (discontinued) * The Breakdown Train (discontinued) * The Chinese Dragon (2006 limited-time reintroduction; discontinued) * Ada, Jane and Mabel (discontinued) * Mail coach (discontinued) * Sodor China Clay Cars (discontinued) * Express coaches (discontinued) * NW Breakvan (discontinued) * Catherine (discontinued) * Sawmill Logcar (discontinued) * Cargo Car (discontinued) * Rickety (discontinued) * Fred Pelhay (discontinued) * Ice delivery trucks (discontinued) * Giggling trucks * Boxcars (discontinued) * Handcar (2010 reintroduction) * Aquarium cars (discontinued) * Recycling cars (discontinued) * Gold prospector's trucks (discontinued) * Water Works trucks (discontinued) * Fog trucks (discontinued) * Sodor Weather Tracker (discontinued) * Zoo cars * Halloween caboose * Hero of the Rails (Days Out with Thomas 2009 caboose) * Light-Up Aquarium Cars * Crawling Critters Cargo (coming soon) * Troublesome Trucks and Sweets (coming soon) * Oil and Cargo Cars * Stephen's Castle Coaches (coming soon) Multi-car packs * "Calling All Engines!" gift pack (Lady, Diesel 10, George, Harvey and Diesel) (discontinued) * Circus train * Thomas five-car value pack (Thomas with tired face, truck, barrel car, milk wagon and caboose) (discontinued) * Sodor gift pack (Oliver, Toby, Fred Pelhay, Bertie and Henrietta) (discontinued) * Adventures of Percy (Coaldust Percy, Jack Frost Percy, and Chocolate-covered Percy) (discontinued) * Adventures of Thomas (Winter Wonderland Thomas, Paint-splattered Thomas, and Breakfast Thomas) * Adventures of James (Team Colours James and Busy Bee James) (discontinued) * Happy Birthday Thomas and box car (discontinued) * Sodor Collector's pack (gold Thomas, silver Percy and bronze Diesel) (discontinued) * Magic Railroad pack (Thomas, Lady, Diesel 10, Dodge and Splatter) (discontinued) * Thomas Winter Wonderland pack (discontinued) * Culdee with box car (discontinued) * Rheneas with scrap truck (discontinued) * Neil with china clay truck (discontinued) * Stepney with museum trucks (discontinued) * Bertram with scrap trucks (discontinued) * Rusty with construction trucks (discontinued) * Rheneas with rock crusher and quarry trucks (discontinued) * The Ballast Spreader (discontinued) * Ivo Hugh with zoo trucks (discontinued) * Culdee with apple orchard trucks (discontinued) * Lorry 3, Tiger Moth and Boco (discontinued) * 5 pack (Thomas, Oliver, Diesel, Bill and Duncan) (discontinued) * Wooden Railway gift pack (Rheneas and rock crusher car, Rusty and cement tanker car, two signs, two trees and wooden box) (discontinued) * Narrow Gauge gift pack (Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty, Duncan) (discontinued) * Sodor Construction Company (Jack, Alfie and cement tanker car) * Toby and Flora set (Toby, Flora and her coach) * Roadway vehicles gift pack (Bertie, Trevor, Terence and Sodor power crew) * Diesels value pack (Diesel, Salty, Rusty, Arry and Bert) * Soap sud covered Percy and engine wash car * Road and Rails Rescue pack (Percy, Harvey, Butch and Isobella) * Percy and the Storybook Car * Thomas and the Snowman * Thomas and the Flour Car (discontinued) * Thomas and the Buzzy Bees * Trick-or-Treat on Sodor (Halloween Thomas and Caboose) * Slippy Sodor gift pack (Soap suds covered Thomas with red funnel, soap suds covered Percy, bubble liquid car and hay covered Sir Topham Hatt's car) (discontinued) * Salty and the Shipping Cars (discontinued) * Whiff and the Garbage Cars * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Cheese covered Thomas, cheese truck and Arry) * Skarloey and the Puppet Show (Rheneas, bunting covered Skarloey and puppet show car) * 65th Anniversary Pack (Decorated versions of Thomas, Percy, Toby and James, an exclusive caboose and wooden box) (discontinued) * Victor and the Engine Repair Car * Mavis and Fuel Tanker * Thomas' Tall Friend pack * Dash and the Launching Log * Thomas and Musical Candy Cane car * Holiday Percy and the Present Car * Birthday Thomas and the Musical Caboose * Thomas and the Easter Egg Car * Fergus and the Power Cars * Quarry Pack (Mavis, Bill, Ben and quarry car) * Scruff and the Garbage Can car * Narrow Gauge Engines (Rheneas, Peter Sam and Rusty) * Toby and Bash on the Farm * Muddy Thomas and George * Skarloey and the Gravel Cars (coming soon) * Thomas' Country Show Delivery (coming soon) * Bish Bash Bosh (coming soon) * Oil and Cargo (coming soon) * Percy's Muscial Ride (coming soon) * Peter Sam's Dynamite Delivery (coming soon) * Race to the Rescue (coming soon) * Sodor Bakery Delivery (coming soon) * Thomas' Balloon Express (coming soon) * Thomas' Pig Pick Up (coming soon) * Blue Mountain Quarry gift pack (coming soon) * Toby's Castle Delivery two-pack (coming soon) * Thomas' Castle Delivery two-pack (coming soon) * Stephen with Passenger Coach (coming soon) * Santa's Little Engine (coming soon) * Sidney's Holiday Special (coming soon) Vehicles * Bertie * Harold * Terence (discontinued) * Madge * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * The Fat Controller's Car (discontinued) * Crosby Cargo Truck (discontinued) * Sodor Bay Cargo Ship (discontinued) * Sodor Bay Tugboat (discontinued) * Sodor Power Crew (discontinued) * Trevor (discontinued) * Butch (2011 reintroduction) * Lorry 1 with flatbed (discontinued) * Jack (discontinued) * Alfie (discontinued) * Byron (discontinued) * Max and Monty (coming soon) * Isobella * Caroline (discontinued) * George (2010 limited reintroduction; discontinued) * Thumper (discontinued) * Bulgy (2010 limited reintroduction; discontinued) * Elizabeth (discontinued) * Road crew (discontinued) * Tiger Moth (discontinued) * Fire crew * Harold with retractable magnet (discontinued) * Kevin * Captain * Flynn * Kelly * Patrick * Nelson * Winston Limited-edition items * 10 Years of Thomas in America pack (discontinued) * Thomas Comes to Breakfast Collector's Piece (discontinued) * James goes Buzz Buzz Collector's Piece (discontinued) * A Better View for Gordon Collector's Piece (discontinued) * 60th anniversary Henry (with blue and green paint) (discontinued) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad gold ore truck (discontinued) * Mud-covered Thomas (retired) * Several Day Out with Thomas items * Thomas with Six Flags car * Metallic Thomas * Metallic Percy * Metallic James * Patchwork Hiro * Lost and Found Hiro (discontinued) * Christmas Thomas * Thomas at Sea * Easter Thomas * Easter Rosie * King of the Railway Thomas (coming soon) Talking Engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Toby (coming soon) * Emily * Spencer (coming soon) * Victor * Diesel * Salty "Lights and Sounds" engines * Thomas (discontinued) * James (discontinued) * Percy (discontinued) * Holiday Lights Thomas * James Lights the Way Battery-powered engines * Thomas * James * Percy * Salty (reintroduced 2013) * Bertie (discontinued) * Lady (discontinued) * Charlie * Rosie * Hiro (coming soon) * Diesel (coming soon) * Thomas and the Jet Engine * Thomas with Milk Tanker and Straight Track (discontinued) * Percy with Fuel Tanker and Straight Track (discontinued) * James with Straight Track (discontinued) Destinations Bridges and tunnels * Arched stone bridge (discontinued) * Single stone tunnel (discontinued) * Tidmouth covered bridge (discontinued) * Rolf's Castle bridge (discontinued) * Double-wide old iron bridge (discontinued) * Lifting bridge (discontinued) * Sodor Bay bridge (discontinued) * Henry's Tunnel (discontinued) * Mountain tunnel (discontinued) * Curved viaduct (discontinued) * Suspension bridge (discontinued) * Collapsing suspension bridge (discontinued) * Arched viaduct (1999 two-piece re-introduction of the curved viaduct) (discontinued) * Drawbridge (discontinued) * Knapford covered bridge (discontinued) * Sling bridge (discontinued) * Quarry tunnel * Castle clocktower (discontinued) * Waterfall tunnel (discontinued) * Toll booth bridge (discontinued) * Holiday tunnel with christmas Thomas (discontinued) * Suddery swing bridge * Rumblin bridge * 4 in 1 Mountain Crossing (discontinued) * Expansion Bridge * Log Tunnel (coming soon) * Snow Tunnel (coming soon) * Wacky Track Bridge Buildings * Special engine shed (discontinued) * Elsbridge station (discontinued) * Elsbridge platform (discontinued) * Windmill (discontinued) * Gristmill with water wheel (discontinued) * Sodor Bay lighthouse (discontinued) * Knapford platform (discontinued) * Sodor log loader (discontinued) * "The Works" engine repair shed (discontinued) * Roundhouse (discontinued) * Sodor cargo crane (discontinued) * Barrel loader (discontinued) * Sawmill with dumping depot (discontinued) * Cranky * Transfer table (discontinued) * Haunted mine (discontinued) * Stop-and-go station (discontinued) * Sodor engine wash (2010-remodeled) * Grain loader (discontinued) * Coal station (discontinued) * Water tower (discontinued) * Switch tower (discontinued) * Fire station (discontinued) * Sodor dairy farm (discontinued) * Conductor's shed (discontinued) * Wellsworth station (discontinued) * Abbey repair shop (discontinued) * Over-the-track signal (discontinued) * Airfield tower (discontinued) * Honey depot (discontinued) * Rescue hospital (with Harold and ambulance) (discontinued) * Service station (with Lorry 2) (discontinued) * Musical carousel (discontinued) * Chocolate factory (discontinued) * Brendam fishing dock (discontinued) * Cargo drop (discontinued) * Scrapyard (discontinued) * Tidmouth timber yard (discontinued) * Useful Engine Shed (discontinued) * Sodor oil depot (discontinued) * Cement works (discontinued) * Rolling gantry crane (discontinued) * Toby's Windmill * All Aboard station (discontinued) * Colin (discontinued) * Sodor clock tower (discontinued) * Captain's Shed * Tidmouth Sheds * Search and Rescue Station w/ Harold * Sodor Steamworks (discontinued) * Fuel Depot (with Diesel) * Ol' Wheezy * Merrick (coming soon) * Smashing Steam Hammer (coming soon) * Searchlight (coming soon) * Sodor Paint Factory (coming soon) * Wood Chipper (coming soon) * Blue Mountain Mine (coming soon) * Castle Crane (coming soon) Sights and Sounds buildings * Cargo transfer station (discontinued) * Mountain overpass (discontinued) * Sodor "Scrub and Shine" (discontinued) * Smelting yard (with Oliver) (discontinued) * Deluxe roundhouse * Deluxe Cranky (discontinued) * Ice cream factory (with Sir Handel) (discontinued) * Power station (discontinued) * Echo tunnel (discontinued) * Recycling center (with Lorry 1) (discontinued) * Deluxe fire station (discontinued) * Deluxe over-the-track signal * Lighthouse bridge (with Bulstrode) * McColl's pig shed (discontinued) * Deluxe Knapford station * Deluxe railway crossing * Deluxe water tower (discontinued) * Fire Station (coming soon) * Maron Lights and Sounds Signal Shed (coming soon) Track Packs * Straight and Curved * Cross and Switch (discontinued) * Elevated (discontinued) * Lumberyard (discontinued) * Freight Yard (discontinued) * Circle and Circus Set expansion pack (discontinued) * Figure 8 Set expansion pack * Up and Away * Beginner Roadway expansion pack (with Bertie) (discontinued) * Advanced Roadway expansion pack (with Trevor) (discontinued) * Advanced Figure 8 Set expansion pack (with Water Tower and water tanker) (discontinued) * Hill and Mountain (discontinued) * Advanced Figure 8 Set expansion pack (with Stop and Go Station) * Fearless Freddie expansion pack (discontinued) * Boulder Adventure expansion pack (discontinued) * 5-in-1 Track Layout pack * Ascending Track and Riser pack * Beginner's Expansion pack * Deluxe Track Accessory pack Talking Railway Series The Talking Railway Series was a range of interactive engines and playsets. The engines have special gold magnets which, when they are at a destination, will be talked to by The Fat Controller at that place. This range is discontinued. * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Toby * Rosie * Emily * Salty * Stanley * Billy * Molly * Spencer * "Stop and Greet" Signal * Cranky * Brendam Barrel Co. * Morgan's Mine * The Great Discovery Set * Farewell at the Docks Set * Speak and Greet Oval Set * Knapford Station Set Playsets * 100 piece set (discontinued) * Instant System 1 (discontinued) * Instant System 2 (discontinued) * Instant System 3 (discontinued) * Instant System 4 (discontinued) * Figure 8 (discontinued) * Circle (discontinued) * Percy Takes the Plunge (discontinued) * Roundhouse (1997 version; discontinued) * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (discontinued) * Come Out, Henry! (discontinued) * A Day at the Works (discontinued) * Around the Barrel Loader (discontinued) * Circus (discontinued) * Mountain Tunnel (discontinued) * James Goes Buzz Buzz (discontinued) * "Stop and Go" Figure 8 (discontinued) * Bridge and Tunnel (discontinued) * Muffle Mountain (discontinued) * Gold Mine Mountain (discontinued) * Twist and Turn Action Battery-Powered (discontinued) * Thomas Express "Over and Through" Battery-Powered (discontinued) * Sodor Airfield (discontinued) * Lift and Load (discontinued) * Conductor's Figure 8 (discontinued) * Roundhouse (redesign) * Mountain Overpass (discontinued) * Battery-Powered Figure 8 (discontinued) * Seasons on Sodor (discontinued) * Tidmouth Station Travel (discontinued) * Sodor Engine Wash (discontinued) * Down by the Docks (discontinued) * Sodor Rescue Team (discontinued) * Boulder Mountain (discontinued) * Oval * Water Tower Figure 8 * Harold's Mail Delivery (discontinued) * Deluxe "Sights and Sounds" (discontinued) * 60th Anniversary (discontinued) * Aquarium (discontinued) * Storm on Sodor (discontinued) * Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (discontinued) * Sodor Quarry Mine Tunnel (discontinued) * Edward the Great (discontinued) * Battery-Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 * Bridge and Crane Figure 8 * Jeremy and the Airfield (discontinued) * Start your Engines! (discontinued) * Pirate's Cove (discontinued) * A Day at the Wharf * Morgan's Mine Talking Railway * Seasonal Mail (discontinued) * Spiral Mountain * A Busy Day at the Quarry * Transfer Yard Set (discontinued) * Spiral Mountain Play * Splish Splash Splosh Story Pack (discontinued) * The Man in the Hills (discontinued) * Rumble and Race Mountain * Misty Island Rescue set * Thomas and the Jet Plane Story Pack (different than the Jeremy and the Airfield set) * Farm House Rescue * Up and Around Sodor * Toby's Whistling Woods * Percy at the Dieselworks * Steaming Around Sodor Battery-Powered set * Cargo and Crane Figure 8 * Thomas and Belle to the Rescue * Steamies vs Diesels (Toys-R-Us exclusive) * Blue Mountain Quarry set * Blue Mountain Mystery Adventure Set (coming soon) * Adventures of the Mine (coming soon) * King of the Castle set (coming soon) * Brendam Bay Shipping Co. (coming soon) * Percy and the Mail Depot (coming soon) Exclusive sets * Sodor Mining * Thomas and the Magic Railroad 100 piece set * The Trouble with Trees set * Percy and Harold's Rescue * Engineer's Sling Bridge 54 piece set * Thomas and Toby * Gold Mine * Stories of Sodor * Sodor Wash and Works (with 2005 Yearbook) * A Day at the Big Top * Knapford Bridge Figure 8 * Thomas and Percy's Adventure * Crane and Quarry * Thomas-saurus Rex * Thomas at the Zoo * Thomas & Percy * Thomas & Rosie * Rheneas and the Dinosaur * A Race to the Wharf * Coal Hopper Figure 8 * Cranky the Crane * Toby's Windmill Story Pack * Henry and the Elephant * Really Useful Work * A Day at the Works * Sodor Bay Bridge Figure 8 * Farmhouse Pig Parade * Mountaintop Supply Run * Tidmouth Timber Company Early Engineers The Early Engineers brand is a compatible extension of the Wooden Railway range. Engines * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Rosie * Stanley * Salty * Spencer * Victor * Hiro Sets * Busy Day on Sodor * Roundabout Station * Rock and Roll Quarry Yearbooks From the introduction of the Wooden Railway system, Learning Curve (now RC2), have made yearbooks to feature their items. The items would be standard "mugshots" for engines and cars, while sets would be shown overall. The cover would also occasionally feature the new items on it with Thomas usually being in the foreground. Trivia * The tender engines originally had their coal painted on their tenders, but now they have molded plastic coal. * The prototype for Skarloey used Percy's face. * The new Rheneas models have white wheels. * Underneath Duke's tender it reads "Coal Car" instead of "Duke's Tender". * The original Bill and Ben prototypes used James' face. * Salty's prototype had eight wheels. * Kevin's wheels are red instead of yellow. * Trevor's wheels are black instead of red. * The battery operated engines aren't made out of wood. * Oliver's original model had black wheels. * The prototype Stepney and Oliver used Thomas' face. * Some discontinued items are bundled with US DVDs and VHSs. * Luke and Stafford's prototypes had six wheels. Also, one of Luke's prototypes had green wheels instead of black. * Flying Scotsman's reintroduced model features the British Railways logo with "Mainland Railway" printed beneath. * Flying Scotsman's reintroduced model's box features the tenders and text in the wrong positions. * Connor's prototype was Spencer's model repainted. * Sidney's hazard stripes are on his front bufferbeam instead of under his face. * The battery operated Thomas has recieved a fair amount of criticism due to it's low speed and tendancy to often get stuck on curved track. Gallery File:WoodenThomas.gif|Thomas File:EdwardWooden.jpg|Edward File:HenryWooden.jpg|Henry File:GordonWooden.jpg|Gordon File:JamesWooden.jpg|James File:WoodenPercy.jpg|Percy File:WoodenToby.jpg|Toby File:WoodenDuck.jpg|Duck File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayDonald.png|Donald File:WoodenRailwayDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:WoodenOliver1990.GIF|Original Oliver model File:WoodenOliver.jpg|2006 reintroduced Oliver File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwaySkarloey.png|Reintroduced Skarloey File:WoodenSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Hankwooden.jpg|Hank File:Byronwooden.jpg|Byron Image:Isobellawooden.jpg|Isobella Image:Duncanwooden.jpg|Duncan Image:Smudgerwooden.jpg|Smudger Image:WoodenCharlie.gif|Charlie Image:D199LC.jpg|199 Image:Ricketychocolate.jpg|Rickety File:WoodenVictor.jpg|Victor File:BertieWooden.jpg|Bertie File:2013WoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|2013 Bertie File:Bigcityenginewooden.jpg|The Big City Engine File:IvoHughwooden.png|Ivo Hugh File:Colinwooden.jpg|Colin File:WoodenoldenThomas.jpg|60th anniversary gold Thomas File:Derekwooden.jpg|Derek re-issued Image:Scruffeywooden.jpg|Scruffey Image:Daisywooden.jpg|Daisy Image:Ricketywooden.jpg|Rickety Image:WoodenKevin.jpg|Kevin Image:Floratramcarwooden.jpg|Flora with her tram coach Image:Watertowerwooden.jpg|Water tower Image:Mollywooden.jpg|Talking Molly Image:Woodenspitefulbreakvan.jpg|The Spiteful Breakvan Image:WoodenFredPelhay.jpg|Fred Pelhay Image:WoodenElsbridgeStation.jpg|Elsbridge station Image:WoodenWellsworthStation.jpg|Wellsworth Image:LCwoodenButch.jpg|Butch Image:WoodenAda,Jane,andMabel.jpg|Ada, Jane, and Mabel Image:LCFrank.jpg|Frank Image:WoodenBoCo.jpg|BoCo Image:WoodenBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben Image:LCBreakdownTrain.jpg|The breakdown train File:RedesignedWoodenRailwayBreakdownCrane.png|Redesigned breakdown train Image:WoodenToad.jpg|2006 reintroduced Toad Image:LCCatherine.jpg|Catherine Image:LCCuldee.jpg|Culdee File:WoodenRailwayWilbert.png|Wilbert File:SlippySodorwoodenThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor Thomas File:DayOutwithThomas2010wooden.jpg|2010 Day Out with Thomas Thomas File:BuzzyBeesThomas.jpg|Buzzy Bees Thomas Image:LCFlyingScotsman.jpg|Flying Scotsman Image:WoodenDiesel.jpg|Diesel Image:LCNeil.jpg|Neil Image:LCWoodenThumper.jpg|Thumper File:OriginalWoodenRailwayDuke.jpg|Original Duke Image:LCWoodenDuke.jpg|Reintroduced Duke Image:OrangeRickety.jpg|Orange Rickety File:woodensudsyPercy.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCaboose.PNG|Yellow Sodor Line Caboose File:Thomas&RosieSet.jpg|Thomas & Rosie Set Image:WoodenRailwayBashandDash.png|Bash and Dash File:Ferdinandwoodenprototype.PNG|Ferdinand's prototype File:WoodenFerdinand.png|Ferdinand File:ZooCars.PNG Image:WoodenRailwayMike.PNG|Mike Image:WoodenRailwayNeville.PNG|Neville Image:WoodenRailwayDodge.PNG|Dodge Image:WoodenRailwayHandcar.PNG|Hand car Image:WoodenRailwayBigCityEngine.PNG|Big City Engine File:WoodenRailwayPeterSam1990model.PNG|Original Peter Sam File:Salty.jpg|Salty File:WoodenArthur.jpg|Arthur File:WoodenStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Culdeewithapplecars.jpg File:WoodenbatterypoweredLady.jpg|Battery powered Lady File:WoodenRailwayBill1990.PNG|1993 wooden railway model Bill with James' face File:WoodenRailwayMavis1990.PNG|Mavis File:WoodenMaxandMonty.jpg|Max and Monty File:SplatterWooden.jpg|Splatter File:Diesel10wooden.jpg|Original Diesel 10 File:WoodenRailwayTheDiesel.jpg|The Diesel File:woodenSodorRailwayRepair.jpg|The Ballast Spreader File:WoodenFreddie.gif|Freddie File:WoodenWhiff.gif|Whiff File:OldwoodenSirHandel.gif|Original Sir Handel File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwaySirHandel.png|Re-introduced Sir Handel File:NewPeterSamwooden.jpg|Re-introduced Peter Sam File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg File:Thomas&TobySet.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySaltyandtheShippingCars.png|Salty and the Shipping Cars File:WoodenRailwayRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:WoodenRailwayFergusandthePowerCars.jpg|Fergus and the Power Cars File:WoodenRailwayJamesLightstheWay.jpg|James Lights the Way File:WoodenRailwayDashandtheLaunchingLog.jpg|Dash and the Launching Log File:WoodenRailwayQuarryPack.jpg|Quarry Pack File:WoodenRailwayVictorandtheEngineRepairCar.jpg|Victor and the Engine Repair Car File:WoodenEarlyEngineersThomas.jpg|Early Engineers Thomas File:EarlyEngineersSalty.png|Early Engineers Salty File:WoodenRailwayAroundtheTreeset.jpg|Around the Tree Christmas set File:MilkWagonmarkedRheneas.jpg|A Milk Wagon marked Rheneas File:LCWoodenHarold.jpg|Harold File:ThomasatSea.jpg|Thomas at Sea File:WoodenWaterWorksCars.jpg File:WoodenRoadandRailsRescuePack.jpg|Road and Rails Rescue Pack File:Light-upAquariumCars.jpg|Light-up Aquarium Cars File:PrototypeWoodenFuelDepot.png|Prototype Fuel Depot File:PrototypeWoodenThomasandBelletotheRescueset.png|Prototype Thomas and Belle to the Rescue set File:PrototypeWoodenPercyattheDieselworksset.png|Prototype Percy at the Dieselworks set File:WoodenMavisandFuelCar.png|Mavis and Fuel Car File:WoodenBirthdayThomasandtheMusicalCaboose.png|Birthday Thomas and the Musical Caboose File:WoodenThomasandtheMusicalCandyCaneCar.png|Thomas and the Musical Candy Cane Car File:WoodenScruffandtheGarbageCartwopack.png|Scruff and the Garbage Car two pack File:WoodenThomas'TallFriendthreepack.png|Thomas' Tall Friend three pack File:ReintroducedWoodenHarold.png|Reintroduced Harold File:ReintroducedWoodenButch.png|Reintroduced Butch File:WoodenToby'sWhistlingWoodsset.png|Toby's Whistling Woods set File:WoodenRailwayFlynn.png|Flynn File:WoodenRailwayBelle.png|Belle File:WoodenRailwayDart.png|Dart File:WoodenRailwayDen.png|Den File:ReintroducedWoodenDiesel10.png|Reintroduced Diesel 10 File:WoodenTobyandBashontheFarmthreepack.png|Toby and Bash on the Farm three pack File:OriginalWoodenDiesel.jpg|Original Diesel File:OriginalWoodenRheneas.jpg|Original Rheneas File:WoodenGigglingTrucks.jpg|Electronic Giggling Troublesome Trucks File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayFergus.jpg|Fergus File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCranky.jpg|Cranky File:Captainwooden.PNG|Captain File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayJeremy.png|Jeremy File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayGeorge.jpg|George File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCaroline.jpg|Caroline File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayJack.jpg|Jack File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:WoodenMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:WoodenDennis.jpg|Dennis File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterWoodenRailwayset.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaurWoodenRailwayset.jpeg File:ManintheHillsWoodenRailway.jpg File:JeremyandtheAirfieldSet.jpg File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredThomas.jpg File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredPercy.jpg File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredJames.jpg File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredBertie.jpg File:WoodenRailwayprototypeSidney.JPG|Prototype Sidney File:WoodenRailwayComeOutHenrypack.jpg|Come Out Henry! pack File:WoodenRailway10YearsofThomasinAmerica.jpg|10 Years of Thomas in America File:WoodenRailwayLet'sHaveaRaceSet.jpg|Let's have a Race set File:WoodenSplish,Splash,SploshStoryPack.jpg|Splish! Splash! Splosh! story pack File:WoodenThomasandtheJetPlaneStoryPack.jpg File:WoodenMistyIslandRescueAdventureSet.jpg File:WoodenStormonSodorSet.jpg File:WoodenBoulderMountainSet.jpg File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofThomas.jpg|Adventures with Thomas File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofPercy.jpg File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofJames.jpg File:WoodenThomaswithSixFlagsCar.JPG File:WoodenSkarloeyandthePuppetShow.jpg File:WoodenThomasandtheStinkyCheesePack.jpg File:WoodenJamesGoesBuzzBuzzCollectorPiece.JPG File:Wooden60thAnniversaryHenry.jpg File:WoodenABetterViewForGordon.JPG File:WoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg File:WoodenRailwayMetallicPercy.jpg File:WoodenTheTroublewithTreesSet.jpg File:WoodenEdwardtheGreatSet.jpg File:WoodenThomasandtheFlourCar.jpg File:WoodenThomas-SaurusSet.jpg|Thomas-Saurus Set File:WoodenToby'sWindmillPack.jpg|Toby's Windmill Story Pack File:WoodenRailwayHenryandtheElephantSet.jpg File:WoodenRailwayThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg File:WoodenRailway65thAnniversaryPack.jpg File:WoodenRailwayMudCoveredThomas.jpg File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdayThomas.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySodorDayThomasandStanley.jpg File:WoodenRailwayHappyEasterThomas.jpg File:WoodenRailwayChristmasThomasandHolidayTunnel.jpg File:WoodenRailwayPercyandChristmasCar.jpg File:WoodenRailwayBronzeDiesel.jpg|60th anniversary bronze Diesel File:WoodenRailwayNorman.jpg|Norman File:WoodenRailwaySidney.jpg|Sidney File:WoodenRailwayPaxton.jpg|Paxton File:WoodenRailwayPercyattheDiesleworksset.jpg|Percy at the Dieselworks Set File:WoodenRailwayTigerMoth.png|Tiger Moth File:WoodenRailway199.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySpencer.jpg|Spencer File:OriginalWoodenRailwayGordon.jpg File:OriginalWoodenRailwayHenry.jpg File:WoodenRailwayJackFrostPercy.jpg File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersVictor.JPG|Early Enginers Victor File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersHiro.jpg|Early Enginers Hiro File:WoodenRailwaytalkingSalty.jpg|Talking Salty File:WoodenRailwayThomasandBelletotheRescueSet.png|Thomas and Belle to the Rescue Set File:WoodenHiro.jpg|Hiro File:PatchworkHiro.jpg|Patchwork Hiro File:WoodenlostandfoundHiro.gif|Lost and Found Hiro File:WoodenRailwayFuelDepot.jpg|Fuel Depot with Diesel File:WoodenRailway2007Daisy.jpg|Reintroduced Daisy File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRocky.jpg|Rocky File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayMadge.jpg|Madge File:Proteuswooden.jpg|Proteus File:LCBilly.jpg|Billy File:RosieMusicalCaboosewooden2.jpg File:Rosiewooden.jpg|Rosie File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRusty.jpg|Rusty File:WoodenRailwayHector.jpg|Hector File:WoodenScruff.jpg|Scruff File:Ladywooden.jpg|Lady File:WoodenRailwayMorgan'sMine.jpg|Morgan's Mine File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:LCWoodenBulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode File:LearningCurveWoodenRailway'ArryandBert.jpg|'Arry and Bert File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Emily File:WoodenRailwayFlashbackVictor.jpg|Flashback Victor File:WoodenRailwayRustyVictor.jpg|Rusty Victor File:WoodenRailwayNelson.jpg|Nelson File:WoodenRailwayKelly.jpg|Kelly File:WoodenRailwayPatrick.jpg|Patrick File:WoodenRailway2012PeterSam.jpg|2012 Peter Sam File:WoodenRailway2012Rusty.jpg|2012 Rusty File:WoodenRailwayprototypeWinston.jpg|Prototype Winston File:WoodenRailwayprototypeMerrick.jpg|Prototype Merrick File:WoodenRailwayprototypeLuke.jpg|Prototype Luke File:WoodenRailwayStepney.jpg|Stepney File:WoodenRailwaySodorRescueTeamSet.png‎ File:WoodenRailwayYellowSodorLineCaboose.png File:WoodenRailwayBoomingBoulderTunnel.jpg File:WoodenRailwayLightsandSoundsFireStation.jpg File:WoodenRailwayThomas'CountryShowDelivery.jpg File:WoodenRailwayLightUpAqariumCars.jpg File:WoodenRailwayScrapyard.png File:WoodenRailwaySodorAmbulance.PNG|Sodor Ambulance File:WoodenRailwayYellowRheneas.png|Repainted Rheneas File:WoodenOldWheezy.jpg File:WoodenSearchandRescueStation.jpg File:Captain'sshedwoodenprototype.PNG File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCaptain'sShed.png File:NewWoodenTidmouthsheds.jpg File:WoodenDeluxeTidmouthSheds.jpg File:WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg File:2012WoodenRailwayRheneas.PNG File:WoodenRailwayBertram2012.jpg|2012 Bertram File:WoodenRailwayBlueMountainQuarryGiftPack.jpg File:WoodenRailwayCrawlingCrittersCargo.png File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecial.png File:WoodenRailwayRaceToTheRescuePack.png File:WoodenRailwaySodorBakeryDelivery.png File:WoodenRailway2013GigglingTroublesomeTrucks.png File:WoodenRailway2013FlyingScotsman.png File:WoodenRailway2013Cranky.jpg File:WoodenRailwayFarmhousePigDeliveryPlayset.jpg File:WoodenRailwayTidmouthTimberCoDeluxeFigure8Set.jpg File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredDiesel.jpg File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredHiro.jpg File:WoodenRailwayThomas'PigPickUp.jpg File:WoodenRailwayPeterSam'sDynamiteDelivery.jpg File:WoodenRailwayTroublesomeTrucksandSweets.jpg File:WoodenRailwayWinston.jpg File:WoodenRailwayLuke.jpg File:WoodenRailwayprototypeLuke.png File:WoodenRailwayStafford.jpg|Stafford File:WoodenRailwaySodorPaintFactory.jpeg File:WoodenRailwayPercy'sMusicalRide.jpg File:WoodenRailwaygreenSalty.jpeg File:WoodenEarlyEngineersStanley.jpg File:WoodenEarlyEngineersJames.jpg File:WoodenEarlyEngineersGordon.jpg File:WoodenEarlyEngineersSpencer.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySlippySodor4-Pack.jpg|Splish, Splash, Splosh! Story Pack File:WoodenRailwayprototypeConnor.PNG|Connor prototype File:WoodenRailwayMillie.jpg|Millie File:WoodenRailwayCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin File:WoodenRailwayStephen'sCoaches.jpg|Stephen's Coaches File:WoodenRailwayStephen.jpg|Stephen File:WoodenRailwayConnor.jpg|Connor File:JackV2.jpg|2013 Jack Category:Merchandise